Corazones y Destinos
by Shinrine Shuichi Elric
Summary: Corazones que se unen en un mismo destino ¬¬ sigo diciendo apesto pa esto de los summarys xDDD [Romancey Drama Yaoi GarlandXTakao, BrooklynXTakao,MiguelXGarland que raras parejas 9.9 no pregunten solo se me ocurrio xD]


**Shinrine: Ohayo! nOn como estan, yo por aquí ¬¬ sin nada mas novedoso que hacer decidi….**

**Takao: ¬¬ Decidio hacer un nuevo fic hurraa!**

**Shinrine: Oye moreno deja de comerte mis palabras ¬¬ u.u bueno ya les dio la noticia el ¬¬ ahh me quitaste la inspiración ¬¬ malo!**

**Omi: nOn hello ¬¬ yo nada mas vengo a archivar este nuevo fic xD**

**Shinrine: u.u gracias Omi T.T tu si me quieres ¬¬ ehhh como que archivar**

**Omi: ñ.ñU es que como eres tu lo sacaremos de nuevo hasta la proxima era glacial xD**

**Shinrine: ¬¬ Ignorare eso, en fin ¬¬ Takaito anda por ahí todo enojado porque razones que no dire xDDDDD**

**Takao: ù.ú quien dices que esta enojado –avienta una silla- ù.ú**

**Shinrine: ñ.ñ si esta enojado xD, en fin los dejo con el fic espero les guste…**

**nOn Antes que nada le doy las gracias cordialmente a mi compañero de escuela Hector-Sama nOn ya que gracias a el me llego la idea de este nuevo fic xDDD thanks sir xDDDD!**

**DISCLAIMER: BEYBLADE Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE AOKI TAKAO Y LOS USO SIN FIN DE LUCRO**

**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**

"**Corazones y Destinos"**

**Cap.I**

"**_La vida es incierta, nadie conoce el camino con el que nacimos, asi como nadie conocera nuestro futuro, las rutas del destino son inciertas… nadie sabe que es lo que el destino incierto nos tiene preparado… aquellos corazones separados y distintos se cruzaran por el mismo sendero siguiendo un solo destino…"_**

La noche comienza caer, el hermoso sol se ha ocultado ya para dar paso a la luna que aunque irradia una bella luz blanca y hermosa, mas aun asi no puede compararse con la del imponente sol que acaba de irse… la noche comienza hacer que las calles oscurezcan y que las sombras de estas mismas comienzen a surgir, aquella noche era una densa noche, la niebla cubria gran parte de la ciudad, casi no se podia distinguir silueta alguna y era obvio que entre mas pasara la noche menos gente habria alrededor…

Una pequeña sombra corre rompiendo la leve niebla que yace en la ciudad, no se distingue al pequeño que corre con desesperación, la luna sigue su sombra, sigue sus pequeños pasos sin rumbo, hasta que una nube cubre el camino que llevaba el pequeño… no tendria mas de 10 años aquel pequeño, su cara se encontraba cubierta de sangre, tierra y polvo, sus ropas lucian rasgadaz y llenas de hoyos, sus pies descalzos corrian atravez del lodozo camino, en sus pies lucian las marcas de que habia escapado de algun lugar, las cortadas y raspones lo delaban, pero esto no le importo al pequeño, el seguia corriendo atravez de aquel sendero, aquel sendero del cual ya no se veia rastro…

"!¿Donde estoy?…no puedo ver nada… habran dejado de seguirme…porfavor solo quiero salir de ese lugar, quiero ser libre?...!"- El chico veia de un lado a otro tratando de hallar el sendero por el cual debia continuar, pero la espesa nube y la densa niebla aun continuaban ocultando el camino… hasta que de repente el pequeño niño escucho sonidos que le eran familiar…

Eran los sonidos de sus perseguidores quienes se aproximaban, sus pasos eran fuertes ya que se escuchaban el galopar de los caballos y se escuchaba tambien el ladrido de los canes los cuales olfateaban el rastro del pequeño…

¡"VAMOS NO DEBE ESCAPARSE, PASE LO QUE PASE ESE CHICO DEBE REGRESAR VIVO O MUERTO!"-La voz del hombre era fuerte y clara ya que alerto a los que iban con el ademas de alertar a los canes que fueron soltados para ir en busca de aquella pequeña sombra que corria con desesperación…

El pequeño que lucia cansado pudo ver de nuevo el camino, la luz de la luna era menos clara que antes pero era suficiente para que el muchacho continuara su camino, su corazon latia cada vez mas ya que sentia que detrás a los animales que lo seguian…

"!Solo quiero ser libre, quiero mi libertad…!"-El muchacho no paraba de llorar y de correr, las lagrimas se secaban al paso acelerado que llevaba, si lo encontraban lo regresarian a aquel lugar del cual jamas saldria…

**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**

Aquella misma noche, en ese exacto momento otro pequeño miraba la luz de la luna, miraba como la densa niebla cubria gran parte del exterior de su casa, su enorme casa de la cual su padre era el dueño, aquel muchacho lucia triste, pareciera como si quisiera escapar era difícil saber porque aquel pequeño quisiera escapar de algo que muchos deseaban tener, su cuarto era enorme, en sus camas yacian sabanas hechas de seda y bordadas a mano, cada una de ellas llevaba una insgnia la cual era de una de las familias mas respetadas de lugar… pero aquel pequeñito no sentia el mas minimo interes en saber algo de su familia, la unica familia que tenia y la unica que no veia…

"!Solo deseo algo esta noche en la que la luna puede admirarse tan bella, quiero ser libre, no quiero estar aquí… no quiero estar solo…!"- El niño quien no pasaba de los 10 años de edad pedia un deseo a la hermosa luna, pedia un simple y bello deseo, pedia no estar solo… pedia un poco de cariño… y abrazando su juguete de peluche… continuaba admirando la luna…

En esa noche dos corazones latian al la luz de la luna, uno latia por el deseo de tener alguien a su lado, de tener una compañía, alguien que lo escuchara, que lo entendiera y lo comprendiera… el otro corazon latia por el deseo de libertad, latia por el deseo de encontrar a alguien que lo salvara, alguien que lo cuidara y lo protegiera….

**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**

**Shinrine: nOn ¬¬ ya se me emociono y no saben ni que pex con estos chavitos, pero bueno n.n ya veran de quienes se tratan, ¬¬ si leen el summary sabran de quienes se tratan xDDDD**

**Takao: ù.ú ja!**

**Omi: u.u a mi ni me mires, estoy archivando xD**

**Shinrine: ¬¬ Bueno pero no se enojen, Oo estos niños, uno esta enojado y el otro archivando mis fics como si nunca los fuera a actualizar ñ.ñ ayyy que bien me conocen xDDD**

**TAKE CARE  
MATTA KONDO NE! **

**ñ.ñ Onegai dejen review xDDDD haber si le gusto xDDDD**


End file.
